mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stubborn
Mr. Stubborn is one of the four new characters created in ''The Mr. Men Show. He is also the Mr. Men Show's counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn. He is voiced by Godfrey in the US version,and Lewis MacLeod in the UK and the AUS version. About him Mr. Stubborn was originally Little Miss Stubborn. Mr. Stubborn was made exclusivly made for The Mr. Men Show. He resembles Little Miss Stubborn. He is a light violet purple colour in his figure, but orchid in the show. He also has a little triangle yellow nose, two hairs, and a black unibrow. Mr. Stubborn likes no-one because he never listens for good advices and to prove it. He is always too stubborn to admit he was ever wrong. He often assumes others are wrong, even when it is obvious that he is wrong,even if he finds out he's wrong he still doesnt admit it. If possible, he misuses items and after they break, he declares them cheap (e.g. "This stove is cheap!"). Lives: Dillydale Friends: Mr. Messy, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Persnikety, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Magic, Mr. Small Loves: Little Miss Daredevil Dislike: Everyone, Listening to other people, good advices, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Chatterbox. Rivals: Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Chatterbox, the rest of the characters Jobs: Being stubborn and cannot admit which is wrong. Trivia * First appearance: Boo Boos *He is one of two Mr. Men to be created after a Little Miss, the other being Mr. Scatterbrain. *His biggest conflict is with Mr. Grumpy, secondly Mr. Rude and Thirdly Little Miss Whoops. *He is the only one of the characters that dosen't care if Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, or even when Mr Rude farted in Full Moon and Home Improvement *He has had goofs concerning his hair: *In Dance, while doing the Rain Dance, his two hairs disappear. *In Snow, when he is walking towards his door, he has three hairs. *He never makes relationships with other characters: *The foreshadow to Mr. Stubborn and Miss Sunshine's relationship is when he wins a toy gopher for Miss Sunshine (Fair). *Miss Chatterbox has appeared in many scenes he appears in, all of which are a running gag. *In Sneezes & Hiccups, when he is sick, his nose is pink instead of yellow and his two hairs are crooked. *In Night, Mr. Stubborn turns into a werewolf at a full moon, but in Full Moon, he shows no sign of being a werewolf. *One point in Full Moon, Mr. Stubborn looked scared while the spaceship twisted and turned. *He has a very strong sneeze and sneezed his whole house down in Sneezes & Hiccups. Perhaps even stronger than Mr. Sneeze's. *His voice changes to sound more stubborn from Season 2. *He didn't appear in Clocks, Trees & Goo. *In Games, he threw a bowling ball. *Mr. Grumpy's conflict with him seems to be worse than his others. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr. Grumpy. *He has a picnic in the rain with Mr. Bump (Rainy Day) and with Mr. Fussy (Picnics). *He always speaks loud, but not as loud as Mr. Noisy because he doesn't have a megaphone. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *Mr. Stubborn is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Bump (Bad Weather) and with Mr. Nervous (Gifts). *His feet are the same size as Little Miss Sunshine's. *In Ships and Boats he is referred as Captain Stubborn. *''Counterpart(s): * Chicago Cubs manager "Sweet" Lou Piniella (both are stubborn, start arguments, and are loud), * dracula (the grim adventures of billy and mandy both are stubborn and mean selfish and start arguments alot and both yell alot) * Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Baboo isn't)), * Mowgli (The Jungle Book, Disney, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stbborn is deliberately stubborn and Mowgli isn't)), * Duncan (Thomas & Friends Both are stubborn and argue a lot), * Chikorita (Pokémon Anime, both are stubborn and have Scottish accents (UK Dub)), * Breezie (Sonic, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Breezie isn't)), * Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both have a unibrow and a scottish accent), * Hamm (Toy Story, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), * Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have unibrows), * Mack (Cars, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), * Croagunk (Pokémon, both are purple and stubborn), * Rei (Kilala Princess, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Rei isn't)), * Donald Duck (Disney, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Donald isn't)) * Tom Cat Jr (tom and jerry kids show both are stubborn and seldfish sometimes) * Waluigi (Mario series, both are purple), * Riven (Winx Club, both are stubborn), * Applejack (My Little Pony, both are stubborn) *He smiles alot on the website. *He calls Maps with what other Mr. Men and Little Misses have right Cheap (shown in Lake and Getting Around) *He is dumb like Mr. Strong because he said that a Tuba wasn't a musical instrument (shown in Game Shows) *Its impossible to kill him because he is too stubborn to die. *He sunk the Titanic TWICE! *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He works as a PA in the episode Clean Teeth. * In Full Moon, he said fake instead of cheap. * He had been on a picnic twice, both in bad weather (Mr. Bump in Rainy Day at the park and in Picnics with Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) at the beach). * He also lacks intelligence, but not as dumb as Beavis and Butthead because he doesn't play Frog Baseball. * Because of his stubborness, he is the most careless cartoon character in the world, even MORE so than Beavis and Butthead. * He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr._Noisy. It is unknown if he does, though (Mr._Noisy would really think he's quiet if he does though. See above for why) See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *S.S. Stubborn Category:Mr. Men series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair